1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to integrally manufacture a plurality of display panels using a mother substrate, and then cut the resultant mother substrate into individual display panels (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-138418 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-20288). Taking a liquid crystal display panel as an example, a pair of mother glass substrates are used, in which one mother glass substrate is cut into thin film transistor (TFT) substrates and the other is cut into color filter substrates.
The individual display panels are provided with a large number of wirings. The wirings of adjacent display panels are formed as being electrically connected to each other in advance, and the mother substrate is cut after a test. In this way, the test on the plurality of display panels may be performed at a time to bring efficiency to a test process.
In the above-mentioned process, the cutting of the wirings is accompanied by the cutting of the mother substrate, and hence the individual display panels each have an end surface exposing cross-sections of the wirings. The exposed cross-section of the wiring causes a problem due to static electricity or electrolytic corrosion. It is conceivable to avoid the wiring exposing its cross-section by cutting the mother substrate after removing the wiring in the vicinity of each cutting line of the mother substrate. In this case, however, there is another problem that an additional removing process for the wiring is required.